


Tell Me, Darling

by mmmrrrw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accents, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, use your own imagination for the language they speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmrrrw/pseuds/mmmrrrw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Levi move into the house across the street from Eren, and they both have somewhat bad English. Eren, after hearing from his mother about his new neighbors, visits them with a fresh batch of cookies his mother had recently finished.</p><p> </p><p>[abandoned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He steps up the door with an annoyed expression and he moves to knock. However, it opens far before his knuckle can connect with the wood of the door.

A girl with dark eyes appears, her shiny black hair cut short, and fair skin visible from her sleeveless shirt. Eren stares at the visible muscle on her before he turns his eyes back to her face. Her expression is blank as she notices Eren.

The teen is too stunned by her beauty to say anything, he only thrusts the the container of the sweets into her hands before hurrying off back to his house.

Mikasa stares off at him with confusion, shrugging before heading back inside, completely forgetting to go grab the extra boxes from the family car.

-

Eren's standing in front of the home of his neighbors once again on a Saturday after another scolding from his mother. Apparently, you don't just give someone something and run, since it's considered, "impolite."

His hands are shaky as he forces them up to knock against the wood, and he spends time wondering how he should reply if the same girl opens the door to him. His hand drops back down to his side when the thought of him making a terrible impression on her enters his mind and he sighs deeply, trying to push it behind him.

He raises his right hand, curled into a fist, and nearly hits the wood again except there's a sound of footsteps approaching. He wonders if someone had been watching him from the front window and got pissed at his presence until they decided to open the door and confront him. However, the front door doesn't open and he realizes he'd gotten confused at the sound of the steps as they are actually from behind him and echoing off from the concrete.

He turns to meet face of a shorter male, and just like the girl from before he could be perfectly described as beautiful.

His hair is a lighter shade than the female's and his eyes are a dull silver that send shivers down Eren's spine. He sports a tank top to show off his well muscled arms, similar to the girl's as well.

Eren swallows as the boy stares up at him silently, looking over his body from his ragged shoes to his nervous expression and messy, brown hair. He feels a bit self-conscious while looking back at the other; with his good figure and overall attractive appearance.

Then, he scoffs, a brow raised at Eren. He looks somewhat amused as he turns, setting the package, that Eren hadn't noticed him carry, down on the porch gently.

He calls something, and Eren's face is full of bewilderment as he's not sure of what the other is saying. Although, his neighbors did seem foreign from their looks, he'd noticed.

There's a reply back, in some language Eren doesn't recognize, and the same girl from before comes into sight, a large box held in her well-toned arms.

She steps up to the porch, standing next to the male, and places the box over next to the same package the guy had left. There's sweat on her brow as she groans before turning to look at Eren.

He has to swallow again.

The three of them stare in silence for a short while until Eren notices both of the two's slight change in expressions. They aren't so blank and look almost expectant.

He brings his right hand to the nape of his neck, scratching at it nervously as he begins to speak, "I, uh," and he has to breath to stop the shakiness of his words. The male arches a brow, looking amused once again. Eren lowers his gaze to the stone. "I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, and apologize for before… I really shouldn't have just ran off like that."

And he looks up, watching and waiting for their reactions. There's a sigh from the girl, and he turns his full attention to her.

"Cookies were for," she pauses, her brows furrowed as she seems to think of the correct way to word her sentence, "a welcome, right?"

And Eren nods, silently taking in her surprisingly cute accent.

"Too sweet," comes a lower voice, and the brunet looks over at the male who's frowning at the mention of them, "and too soft. Crisp is better."

Eren takes note of the guy's accent as well, and he gives a nervous smile, bringing his hand, that was previously left to his neck, back to his side. "Yeah," he agrees. "Sorry about that, my mom's baking is usually that way."

Mikasa glowers over at the boy standing by her side, she gives an elbow to his stomach and he glares back at her with just as much fire.

Eren feels a bit out of place and anxious from their looks.

She growls at him in another language and the other mutters back before they both gaze over at Eren once again.

"Don't apologize," the girl starts, "Levi is asshole."

Eren doesn't think that's a good reason as to not say a simple "sorry," but nods from fear of being put under one of her glares.

She could probably snap his neck if she wanted.

"Your name?" she continues, eyeing him up with a blank look.

"Eren," he says, timidly.

"Shitting your bricks," the guy adds in, "is what you look like now."

The girl rolls her eyes at her relative, responding to Eren by testing his name on her tongue. He likes to sound of it coming from her. "I am Mikasa," she says, then jabs a finger at the male. "Asshole is Levi."

Levi mimics Mikasa with a roll of his own eyes, his arms crossed over his chest and a line of sweat rolls down his cheek to fall on his gray top. His eye twitches. He curses under his breath, his gaze left to the boxes and package on the side and then back to Mikasa as he grunts an unknown response to her.

Mikasa sighs with annoyance, "Sure." And then he takes off, making his way far too close and Eren can feel the tickle of his warm breath of his collarbone.

And those silver eyes look into Eren's green, his eyebrows raise, and Eren can hardly contain the sight.

"Move," Levi says simply, before using his left hand to push Eren aside; the brunet is knocked out of the trance once the front door is slammed shut, and it is only him and Mikasa left outside.

There's a scowl visible on the girl's face, and she turns it to Eren. The teen instantly stills at the thought of if he'd made her angry. "Wait here," she says, staring at Eren, her dark eyes burning. "Levi will apologize."

But before she can move inside, Eren grips her wrist lightly with a small smile. "Uh, no, it's fine," he says, and Mikasa looks from his hand clutched around her wrist to Eren face a few times before her eyes widen. Eren slowly removes his touch, wondering if he shouldn't have done that, and continues, "Besides, I should probably head back. Y'know in case my mom's worried."

And Mikasa nods gradually, her eyes blank as she heads back inside her home, Eren already across the street.

She shuts the door immediately, her left hand running over the same place Eren's hand previously held.

"Eren…" she mumbles, pressing her right hand up to her chest.

Levi stares, towel wrapped sloppily around his wet hair, as he steps into the room. His interest peaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how this turned out being mostly eremika since i've never written them before and also eren's totally fucked because of these hot ass ackermans yeah


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange to witness his two foreign neighbors pass by him in the school halls.

It was even stranger to be acknowledge by them. What with the way the two of them practically radiated with beauty, it surely caught the attention of other students. They were already seeming to take control of the school.

Levi, unlike Mikasa, had taken full advantage of this. He’d avoid carrying his own books, smooth the easily fooled teachers, and simply put his followers to work for him. It wasn’t too surprising for Eren, Levi’s very own presence seemed as if he was used to having full control of such situations. For Mikasa, she only ignored the attention, and rumors had spread that she was only playing, "hard to get." Eren found the words bitter when he repeated them in his own mouth. After all, he thought it was obvious that she was not interested in them, especially after receiving multiple confessions and turning them all down with the same sentence in just a week of being here.

Although, however bitter the taste or annoyance roaming free in him, he never freely moved to interact with either of them during school. For one, Mikasa… lately, he’d caught her watching him. Although he didn’t find nearly as creepy compared to Armin, his childhood friend, did. He felt more of embarrassment when he manage to do something stupid in her view or occasionally he’d wonder at her blanksometimes scowlingexpression.

If that was confusing just hearing Levi’s actions will likely leave you baffled, they did to Eren anyway.

The brunet didn’t feel as if he’d gotten off on a good start with Levi, what with him being pushed out the way the last time they’d spoken and how the male raven practically glowered at him every chance he could get, which was much if that says anything.

The classes he shared were separate, he held first period with Levi, fifth with Mikasa, and then last period he shared with the both of them.

He’d learn from watching other students that Levi wasn’t very pleasant to be around at nearly eight in the morning (Eren would say he isn't pleasant to be around at all either, except he doesn’t know him well enough to say so).

His fifth period is gym, and he gets to watch as Mikasa soars as she runs and how flexible her body is when she stretches before a game of basketball. He’d always thought of her to be athletic after seeing her fit body and obvious muscles, but to see her in action is a completely different thing.

And Eren, well, he’s not the only one to notice. He wouldn’t deny the fact that he’s lacking courage to speak to either of them or the fact that he’s slightly jealous of those that the two have taken to. Or how he’s stubborn on the idea of him not being interested in either of them despite gawking at them at every moment he can.

Oh yes, he’s so dumbstruck that he can’t handle it if he makes eye contact with one of them, let alone two; he can’t find an accurate word to describe how the both of them make him feel.

Sure, he found them attractive, he’d known that from the very start… but something just didn’t sit well with him and now he couldn’t stop this feeling of wanting to know more.

And yet, he’d never act on it, so he was lost.

Armin had given up on trying to give advice to his friend, with too many "what ifs" instead of just going for it, he couldn’t deal with it anymore. Eren didn’t blame him, he himself was getting tired of the frustrating thoughts, and eventually he decided to settle with admiring them both from afar and forget any plans of actual interaction.

Well, that was the plan at least; and he’d planned to stick with it, too, until he was met with the sound of rustling clothing and two pairs of dark eyes staring at him after they’d seated themselves at his lonely lunch table (Armin had a vacation, okay?).

The cafeteria had gone silent except for the not-so subtle whispering being heard around him.

He _really_ hadn’t foreseen them coming to him.

And in public as well; would they not be embarrassed to be seen with someone a plain as Eren?

He wasn’t sure.

He also wouldn’t admit he was startled when Levi interrupted his train of thought.

"How can you eat this shit?" he says, locking his gaze on the cafeteria food.

"Uh… I’m not too picky, I guess?" Eren isn’t really sure how to answer that question either.

He gets a noise as a reply, a light hum, and the sound interests him in a way.

"So," he starts, trying to figure out how to go about this, "why are you sitting here?"

"Other tables are full," Mikasa answers, stabbing a piece of lettuce in her salad with her fork.

All the other tables are indeed not full.

Eren tilts his head.

"Okay…" he mumbles, brow furrowed as he bites into his now cold macaroni. He grimaces as he swallows.

He is faintly aware of the people listening to their conversation, whispering on about him and he can almost feel the daggers being glared into his back.

Eren sinks lower, his eyes on his lunch.

Levi and Mikasa don’t seem to pay the attention any mind. They’re probably used to it by now.

"Why’re you here?" Mikasa asks, and Eren looks up to see her eyes set on her relative.

Levi shrugs, not even glancing to the girl, and only takes another bite of his meal. Then, his silver eyes land on Eren, the brunet stills. “Can I not watch over my darlin’ cousin?”

Eren knows the question is directed back at Mikasa for her eyes turn to slits instantly.

"No, you cannot." She says, huffing, and stabbing her salad, but not eating anything that sticks to her fork. She was probably taking her frustration out on the food.

Eren had once heard that people who can argue calmly are the most terrifying, of course he agrees somewhat, but he finds that those that can communicate their anger through their expressions are way more frightening.

Of course, those people are the two cousins.

Levi sighs deeply, looking up from his half eaten meal to stare at Eren with what seems like a glare, but Eren himself isn’t too sure of it. He turns his eyes back to the crumbles left on his plate.

"Eren?" The brunet freezes, his eyes landing on Levi nervously, and the sound of his name being used with such an accent and dark, smooth voice sending chills down his spine. He makes a sound of acknowledgement, waiting to hear the other’s words. "D’you have plans We'nesday?" It sounds like he’s purposely putting weight on his tone, drawing his accent out more, but again, Eren isn’t too sure.

"Uh, no?" he says after a while.

Mikasa’s eyes are directed from the sidelines to Levi, narrow and dark as she watches him.

Levi hums again, taking the "Mikasa tactic" and stabbing his fruits with his fork with no plans to eat them. “Alright,” he finally adds, “you’re goin’ on a date with me then.”

It’s not said as a question but clear command and Eren’s breath hitches as he lets the words sink in. It’s embarrassing how blunt Levi is, if Eren is being honest.

And Eren isn’t even allowed to react before the not-so whispering he’d forgotten of turns to full-blown conversations of what they’d just seen and heard.

If that isn’t enough, Mikasa’s staring at him with an expression that screams murder, silently telling him something he isn’t sure of.

He, once again, again, does not know what to say. At all.

"We’ll go to Colossal’s after school on We'nesday." Levi states, not paying mind to Eren not agreeing nor the crowd watching them.

Mikasa’s still giving that look, her eyes shifting to Levi on occasion.

"…Okay…?" he answers, still confused, but he feels light for some reason.

Mikasa’s dark eyes seem to shine with something as she looks at Eren one more time before exiting the cafeteria, Levi’s standing as he tells Eren he’ll see him Wednesday in that adorable accent before he, too, leaves the brunet alone at the table.

The glaring eyes are suddenly felt more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my goal to make the next chapter the last but I guess it really depends on how long it ends up being.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren will admit that he spends more than enough time staring at the two cousins already, if not more by the time Wednesday rolls around. In fact, he can firmly say that he at least attempts to stay on task and keep up with his lesson, however, his eyes that were once glued to the board are slowly shifting to the seat set a bit farther from him. His green eyes looking Levi up and, lucky him, Levi does not seem to notice a thing.

Well, to Eren at least.

For Levi, he can see the curiosity from the corner of his eyes, and his lips twitch at the thought of how much fun he can have with someone like Eren, much more with seeing Mikasa’s reactions afterward.

Silently he debates turning, mostly to see that flash of shock on the brunet’s face from being caught, but before he can come to a solid decision, he is called by the teacher; his eyes drawn to her as he answers the question asked.

When first period ends, Eren only sighs at his lack of note taking. He figures he can get them later on from one of his classmates in second period.

Albeit, of course, these plans do not follow through and instead he is left to his thoughts, mainly for the lack of the two cousins to watch, and also because this is one of his most boring classes.

To get one thing straight though, Eren has no idea how this "date thing" is to work to be exact. Now, it was not as if Eren had never been on a date before, he hashad. It's just easier to say that he has never been quite good at dating. Obviously, he has his reasons, the main being how he's always ended up too nervous to even considering asking someone out and the second on how actually doing so left him with a nauseous feeling.

Just the remembering of the feeling leaves him visibly cringing, especially once he's reminded of how his last date had gone.

A year ago, it had happened. After countless positive quotes and encouraging ideas from Armin, Eren manages to will himself to meet with the girl of his dreams (back then, anyway). He meets with her after school, asking to speak with her away from her friends, and he remembers the rude comments from those teens as they watched, the boys seeming to wish him bad luck and the girls who talked curiously.

She agrees, which leaves Eren hopeful as he leads her off to a less crowded area, and then he stutters, attempting to find the right words and somehow she understands him, commenting that he's cute added by her agreement.

Eren can remember how happy he was that day, and then the day of the date that turned everything to shit.

She'd wore a light gray dress and her hair was pulled back into two pigtails and she smiled when they met up, them entering the amusement park after he'd complimented her looks.

It was fun up until that one fateful ride that Eren knew he'd never last on, and he told her this before they'd settled down. She replied that he was taking the fun out of the date, and how much she'd been waiting for this ride and that it'd mean the world to ride it with him.

And thus he agreed, barfing afterwards… all over her dress.

He’s still haunted by the thought of the place.

Eren shivers, teeth chattering for a short second before he stills again, deep in thought.

He doesn’t notice his classmates wandering eyes at his actions, nor the teacher who stops to call his name and watch him before returning to the lesson with an annoyed quote.

The point Eren is making is that he isn’t really sure why Levi had bothered to ask him out when he never gave off the idea of liking Eren in any way.

He is very curious to find out the reasons of this date, if Levi were to offer to tell.

He also is certain to tell you he did not take notes or pay attention in his third or second period classes.

-

He ends up sitting at his usual lunch table, eyebrows furrowed as he thinks; not paying mind to his blue-eyed friend currently watching him.

He also doesn’t hear his name for the fourth time.

"Eren," Armin calls, setting down his fork to shake at the brunet’s shoulder, a concerned look on his face when he finally gets Eren’s attention.

Eren hums, his eyes no longer glazed over and he seems to slowly enter back into the real world, he looks at Armin, a small smile crosses his lips when he finally relaxes back.

"What is it?" Armin questions the second he’s back, his blue eyes narrowed as he switches back and forth over Eren’s face, searching for any falseness in his expression.

Eren only gives him a head tilt.

"You’re thinking hard about something, aren’t you?" Armin adds, completely sure about it even though he phrases it as a question. "Did something happen?"

The light in his eyes doesn’t go not noticed by Armin. “I, uh,” and Eren’s not very sure how to reply, he’s nervous for Armin’s thoughts. “I’ve got a date,” he says, shrugging it off as if it’s nothing.

Armin stares.

Stares, stares, and stares.

"That’s hilarious, Eren," he says, sarcastically, and Eren doesn’t take the words to heart, smiling as he nods.

"It is," he replies. "Even more when I’m not joking."

Armin watches.

"Who?"

"Well…" Eren tries to play it off, worried for Armin’s reaction.

"Eren," Armin says, annoyed.

"Just… just let me finish speaking before you judge me, alright?"

He gets a nod in return.

"Well, I got asked out, by Levi-”

"You mean the guy that shoved you the other day?"

"Yeah”

"The same guy you’ve been talking about nonstop to me along with his cousin, Mikasa, was it?" Armin takes a deep breath, his eyes shining. "You got a date with that guy?"

Eren nods.

"Congrats, I guess." Armin says, smiling, but Eren can see that calculating look in his eyes. "Although, I thought you were interested in Mikasa?"

"They’re both…"

"Ah, I see." Armin nods twice, grabbing his bag and half eaten plate of food, nodding once more as he parts from Eren.

Eren does not know what exactly Armin sees, but will take that as a "good luck" sort of thing.

-

Fifth period is full of staring at the glorious abs belonging to that of Mikasa Ackerman, her clothing fits her perfectly, allowing any one to see her body form if they looked closely enough.

Eren is surely looking close enough.

So far he’d caught those coal-like eyes more than three times. He’d lost count when he saw her give a slam dunk for the second time, her shirt pulling up just enough to see her fair skin and fit stomach, only a few minutes ago.

She’s sweaty and her arms flex as she rubs a towel to her face, taking a break and sitting in the bleachers, just seats away from Eren. Her head and body turning to look over at Eren, the brunet automatically stills.

He really hopes he won’t be confronted about his blatant staring.

"About the ‘date,’" she starts, her hands tightening on the towel. "You should not go."

Eren’s lips part as he takes the words in. “I shouldn’t?”

He sees Mikasa nod. “To Levi it is only a game,” she says, “he does not  care, and just prefers to take interest in people or things that I do.” Mikasa sighs, “Basically, he only wants to use you to annoy me.”

"Oh, um…" Eren replies, quite intelligently. "You’re interested in me?"

Yes, of course it’s obvious that would be the only thing Eren would catch.

Mikasa’s brows furrow. “It is obvious?”

Eren feels a silent need to laugh. Is she seriously saying that’s she obvious with her interest? What a joke.

He settles for a shy smile and a rub to his neck. “Oh, wow.”

Mikasa opens her mouth, planning to reply, but a shout interrupts her before she get a word out.

"Hey, Ackerman!" It’s the call of their gym coach and Mikasa pauses before turning her head to her, "stop flirting over there with lover-boy and get back on the court!"

Mikasa doesn’t bat an eyelash at the words, standing, tossing her towel to Eren and heading back to the wooden floors, jogging over to her coach.

Eren, on the other hand, is sputtering, his hands gripping Mikasa’s towel and his eyes wide as he listens to the words repeat again and again in his mind.

And then there's the angry eyes of teenage boys staring back at him.

He quickly shifts his eyes.

 -

His final period ends with Eren feeling as if he's sweating, perhaps from the eyes staring hotly into his back? He isn't quite sure, honestly. What he is sure of are the expectant looks being given from both Mikasa and Levi, each for different reasons.

More than half of the class is gone by now, and Eren swallows before he speaks, "I'll need to put my stuff in my locker, so I guess I'll meet you there?" And from the flicker of difference on Mikasa's face, Eren feels a bit of guilt for not taking her advice, but he wants ~~\--~~ needs to understand certain things (not to mention he's strangely looking forward to the date).

"I will go with you," Levi says, moving ahead and away from his cousin to stand near Eren. "You do not mind, do you?"

Eren thinks he sees the hint of a smirk on Levi's lips but as he blinks, it vanishes.

"Yeah, that's fine, I guess." Eren slings his bag over his shoulder and turns his eyes to Mikasa. "I'll, uh, see you later, then?"

"Of course," she replies, already holding her bag out and piling items into it. She seems to not want to make eye contact with Eren as she looks over to her cousin first. "Do not keep him out too late." Her eyes shine as she watches him, daring him to try something.

"Do not worry, dear, we will keep this shit PG-13 at the most." Levi smirks, pressing a hand to Eren's back as he leads him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep sigh* it's not even the date chapter wtf
> 
> mistakes will be checked later


End file.
